Contestshipping Birthday DrabblesOne-Shot!
by Contestshipper16
Summary: This is a Birthday Drabble or One-Shot depending on how they go Story for a great friend of mine. General Muffins! :) Happy Birthday and I hope you have a great day! ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, Guys! :D So, this is a birthday gift to one of my most amazing friend! :D General Muffins! :D Happy Birthday, Seiko! I hope you have a great day and the most amazing birthday! :)**

**If you guys haven't already, go read his stories! They are amazing! Trust me, you won't regret it! They are amazing! :)**

**Also, this will just be a filler chapter until I can update the first one. My internet was done and I didn't have time to finish it. So, this might stink...**

**May: Hi, Guys!**

**Drew: I'm guessing Contestshipping again... *Sigh***

**Me: You bet! :D Now, May! Do the Disclaimer!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

**Hairstyle!**

Drew looked over to May and frowned.

She was sitting in a bench a few feet in front of him, yet she had no idea of his presence. She was clueless of him watching, while she continued to look around the park with a smile in her face.

It was obvious she was viewing the scenery and gazing happily at all the happy kids playing around the park, squealing and giggling as they continued to run without a care in the world.

She was sitting with her back to him, letting him see the back of her head which unlike almost all girls, didn't have hair. At least, in the way she styled it.

She would keep it in a puppy-dog-ear style. One on each side of her head, framing her heart-shaped face. Over it, she had a red bandanna tied around it.

He wondered if, that was how her hair was normally or if it was hidden under the old-red piece of cloth she had tied around her head every time he saw her. He hadn't seen her once without and it bugged him a lot.

Making him wonder if she really had her hair like that or just hidden, count less of times he had tried to ask her but every time he was close to it, he would stop himself before he made himself look like a fool.

They were rivals, at least from her point of view, it would be weird if he asked her something like that.

He frowned once more, was it really worth it?

Sighing, he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he quietly made his way towards her, still deep in thought. He walk around the bench and sat down next to her.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice filled with shock and surprise as he wide eyes started at him.

"Sitting," He said as he snapped out of it to see May starting to turn red.

"That's not what I meant! I meant what are you doing in the park or better yet the city?" She exclaimed angrily.

"Well, if you must know, I'm in the city for the contest being held," He explained.

May nodded. "And the park?"

"I decided to take a walk around."

"I see. So..." She trailed off, trying to think of a good topic. Drew chuckled before he went back into deep thought.

A moment of silence pass and Drew didn't even notice his mouth opening up to speak.

"Do you have hair under the bandanna?" May's head snapped up as she looked at him in mild confusion.

"Excuse me?"

Drew blinked. His cheeks started to turn a light pink.

"Drew?" May called as she waved a hand in front of his face.

Sighing, he gulped before repeating himself.

"Do you have hair under the bandanna or is it like that in the back?"

May blink, she stared at him blankly. Her head tilted to the side as she composed herself.

"Yes, I do have hair under my bandanna but I don't see how that's of any importance to you," She replied cautiously as her eyes narrowed.

'I think he's sick...' She thought as she stared at him closely.

"Then why do you hide it?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why do you hide your hair?" He repeated.

"Because I want to?" She replied but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Reaching his hand forward he started to untie her bandanna.

"Hey! Drew! Stop it! Don't touch my bandanna!" May exclaimed trying to push his hands away but to no avail. A few seconds later, the bandanna was in Drew's hand as May's brown hair fell onto her shoulders.

"Drew!" She exclaimed as she glared at him, sending him a pout. Drew smirked as he looked at her.

She still had her puppy-dog-ear-style but now it was with a wave of brunette-hair, flowing down her back. It added to her cute and childish nature, not that he would ever tell her that.

"You know. You look better like this, you should keep it that way," He said as he avoided her hands trying to grab the bandanna back.

"Drew! Give it back," She exclaimed but he just chuckled and pushed her back a bit.

He stood up and put the bandanna on his pocket.

"I just said you should keep it like that, you should take complements more seriously May," He exclaimed as she opened her mouth to retort.

"Anyway, I need to be leaving now. See you at the contest," Drew said as he threw a rose behind his back towards May's direction as he walked of.

* * *

**Me: Dumb, lame, rushed and OOC... I know! But I did't have time and I needed to get this done by today. I will try to make the other chapters better! But remember this one is just a filler chapter! DX**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday, once again, Seiko! I hope you have a great day! :)**

**May: Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


	2. Chapter 2: Pregnant!

**Me: Hey, Guys! Sorry for the really long wait, I have been busy for a while with school and I just couldn't handle FF and school at the same time, so I put FF on hold until summer. But, it is now summer! :D**

**May: Those that mean, you will write more?**

**Me: Yup! :D So, my goal during this summer is to finish as many stories as possible, but as you guys know, I am also a lazy but so I want to see how far I can get in this. :) I hope you guys like this and I also wanted to say that this story will only have 5 more chapters, I think, still not certain but that is my goal for this one. :P**

**Drew: Great, more Contestshipping... *Sarcasm***

**Me: I know right, I knew you would love it Drew! XD Anyway, May, Disclaimer please!**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

A brunette-haired woman stood up from her chair in the living room. The sound of the chair moving resounded against the walls of the house as she made her way towards the front of the stares.

Giving one last look at the living room, she calmed her nerves as best as she could before facing towards the top of the staircase.

Her sapphire blue eyes shined with nervousness and excitement. Placing an arm around her stomach she gave a deep breath before she became determined.

"Drew!" The brunette called and waited a moment for a reply, when none came she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Drew, can you come here for a second!"

Still no reply.

Her patience wearing thin, she gave it one last try. "Drew."

Still nothing.

There was a moment of silence as the brunette previous feelings turned into nothing but anger.

"ANDREW HAYDEN, IF YOU DO NOT COME OVER THIS SECOND YOU CAN KISS YOUR FREAKING LIVE GOOD BYE!"

The sound of a door opening and slamming made the brunette grin in victory but still didn't make the anger go away.

"May, I was in the middle of something you know," The green-haired man commented as he turned the corner and came into May's view. Seeing her expression, he stopped and just stared at her. A warning passed through his mind as he cautiously made his way closer to his fuming wife.

Normally he would love to see her angry and would enjoy to tease some fun into it, but lately he had been noticing May's unusual aggression and had been more cautious about what he said. He knew May had a short fuse and with her recent mood swings, something told him she wouldn't hold back, like she normally did, if she ever wanted to break his face.

"And I was calling you for almost half an hour!" May retorted as she place her hands on her hips giving her husband a deadly glare.

Giving a shake of his head, he continued to walk down the stairs and made his way beside the brunette before enveloping her in a loving hug. He had noticed that if he showed a bit of affection her anger would disperse and she would calm down. "Sorry, is there something you needed?"

Blinking at the sudden gesture and apology May's anger vanished and a wide grin spreed to her face, yes as a matter of fact there is," she said happily but her excitement, gave a turn to nervousness as she started to fidget in his embrace. "But, can we sit down first?"

Hearing her voice die down made him wonder if she was alright but not wanting to argue at the moment, since it seem as if she would break down in her current state, Drew nodded and let go of her as he lead her to the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Those words left his lips as soon as they both settled down.

May refused to make eye contact as she started to poke both pointer fingers together, a nervous habit she had had since she was small that had yet to die down, seeing her tense up, Drew's narrowed his eyes in concern.

"May, tell me. You know you can tell me anything," His soothing words had the opposite effect of comforting the nervous woman as she racked her brain for words but only ended up becoming more panicked. Seeing this, the young man gave her a bit of space but rubbed her back to help her a bit.

Relaxing a bit at his actions, May let out a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!"

Silence.

The hand on May's back stopped moving as the words left her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, May bit her lip as she waited for the worst. Her confused feelings making her ind go haywire and creating the worst possible scenarios she could think of.

"When did you find out?" Snapping her eyes open, she looked at him with a confused look before she replied.

"This morning when I went to the doctor, they told me I was already a month in," She explained her eyes moving towards her stomach as she gave it a light poke.

Drew nodded as a smirk made its self known on his face, he scooted closer to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a peck in the check. The action caused May's checks to become red as said woman became flustered. even if they were married it didn't mean that she still didn't flush when he showed her affection.

Drew chuckled. "So, we are going to be parents?" He asked as he placed a hand on her stomach, he knew that he wouldn't feel anything since she was only a month in but he couldn't help himself from placing a hand in her stomach knowing that his child would be there soon enough.

May looked up at him. "You're not mad?" She asked, her voice timid as her insecurities came out. She didn't mean to look vulnerable but her jumbled emotions caused her to think of the worst even if she didn't want to.

Drew gave a small laugh as she brought her into a hug, he knew that if she was in her right mind she wouldn't have asked. May was a strong and independent woman but he had heard from Solidad, who had already been pregnant, that insecurities were one of the things that most woman felt when having to admit it.

"Of course not, you airhead, why wouldn't I want a child?" He asked teasingly knowing the reaction he would get and just as he predicted, May send a punch to his arm and pouted before crossing her arms.

"I don't know because you are weird," She said. Giving another chuckled he shook his head.

May certainly was one of a kind and he hoped their child would come, that it would be just as her but May didn't need to know that.

* * *

**Me: Yay! I managed to write the next chapter, awesome! :D I will try to upload the other one as soon as possible and remember, there might only be 5 more chapters to this story. Hope you guys liked this one.**

**May: Please review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
